Sky Rulers/Roleplay
Here you can hunt, battle, and train as a Sky Rulers dragon! In The Breezing Clouds... (Wait, Blitz needs to be here. Make her retreat back to SR, leave Aelius if you have to) I said nothing. I just wanted some freash blood on my claws. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:46, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (someone needs to find her and dragon her back...She's pretty much broken into pieces, and almost dead. XD) "In the center to their twister home." replied Vilen.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:51, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Aelius carried Blitz back to camp. "Attack!" yowled Sappho. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:52, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor landed on Draco's back, and stabbed his tail piece into his side, and clawed at Draco's back. Vilen leaped at Fafnir. The young hatchling let out a cry of fear, and ran to Hytna. Hytna lashed at Vilen's face.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:59, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (We also have a ton of other dark dragons, BTW) Sappho lunged at a she-dragons neck. A black and silver dragon spotted Blitz at the camp entrance. He lunged at the weakened she-dragon, teeth bared. Rosa Sol, who was fighting close by, saw the dragon. She lunged in front of Blitz and took the hit for her. Her wings were torn to the point of being useless, and she was thrown off the clif, hanging on by only one claw... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:02, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (dude, Blitz is out cold! XD) Draco shook off Gilsor and leaped for Rosa Sol. He grabbed her by the neck and pulled her to saftey and sighed when he saw Blitz out cold. "Blitz, i know your frail and weak and shy, but sometimes your frail and like, Ceral frail!" muttered Draco. Ceral snarled. "I'm over here!" she hissed. Draco ignored the tart dragon and leaped at the black and silver dragon.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:07, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Dude, you miss understood the part with Aelius. And you completly ruined my plan in the process) The dark dragon lunged at Blitz again. "Don't you dare hurt my friend!" shouted Rosa Sol as she lunged at him. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (it would have been easier if you told me, but i get it. You want Blitz to save Rosa Sol from falling cause she saved her from the dragon (blah blah.) so i'll do that right now, sorry if i rp ur dragon a bit here...) Blitz opened her eyes to see Rosa Sol leaped in front of her and get pushed over to edge of the tornado. Blitz let out a screech of anger and dove to Rosa Sol, and clutched the she-dragon in her talons. She flapped up to the tornado, and saftely put down Rosa Sol.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:15, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Right, I sort of wanted it to be a surprise :P RPing Rosa Sol) I coughed up blood. I collapsed onto the ground. My wings were not useable and there were several long, deep cuts on my side an chest. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:18, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "Here, this'll protect you." murmured Blitz. She pushed the she-dragon into a cave, and covered it with a couple rocks, so no dragon could find Rosa Sol. "I'll come back for you!" she told Rosa Sol. Blitz took off, to fight.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:25, May 17, 2012 (UTC) "T-Thank y-y-you, B-Blitz," I said, loosing consciousness. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:27, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Blitz leaped into battle with a gray and black dragon. Draco found Gilsor and lashed at his face.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:31, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Avi Luna) I slashed at the face of a black she dragon. I spotted the queen, Sappho, slither into our treasure chamber. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:33, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Draco chomped down on Gilsor's neck. Gilsor lashed at Draco's nose.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:37, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (Sappho) I saw a whole room filled with the Sky Ruler's treasure. I laughed evily. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:39, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (don't worry, Draco's posin can be cured.) Draco broke away from Gilsor and launched himself at Sappho. He stabbed his posin barb tail into her.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:42, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I let out a hiss and slashed at the king's face. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:44, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Draco stabbed her again, slowly slowing her down.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:45, May 17, 2012 (UTC) The poison traveled through my veins. I let out a hiss, but I felt weak...☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:47, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Gilsor saw his mate. He gasped. "Dark Dragons, retreat!" he called. He lashed Draco on the side and grabbed his mate. He swiftly flew back to the home of the Dark dragons.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:48, May 17, 2012 (UTC) (BRB in five to ten mins.) "Why did you do that?" I asked him. (RP now on DD RP) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 23:50, May 17, 2012 (UTC) blitz dug up Rosa Sol. "Are you alright?" she asked her. Draco let out a sigh of relife.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 23:58, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Rosa Sol nodded weakly. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 00:10, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Ceral used some medicine on Rosa Sol to fix her wounds. Ceral sighed. "Her wings are worthless, she must retire." croaked Ceral.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:02, May 18, 2012 (UTC) "W-What?" said Rosa Sol, stunned. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:01, May 18, 2012 (UTC (This is my last post of the day!!!) Blitz sighed. Ceral nodded. Blitz flew off to find Aelius to make sure he as okay. "Aelius!!" she called. Ceral sighed. "Rosa Sol...Do you think that blitz and Aelius are in love?!" asked Draco and Ceral.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:26, May 21, 2012 (UTC) "What? No, I was just kidding with her! She takes everything so seriously, you know?" I replied. (Aelius) "Um, yes, Blitz," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:30, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Draco blinked. "No, do you think she is?" asked Draco. Blitz sighed. "Just wanted to make sure you weren't dead or seriously ingured from the attack." muttered Blitz, unfolding her wings to fly back home.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 21:11, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I replied. "I just wanted both of us to have a good laugh, she took it the wrong way, you know?" (Rosa Sol) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 21:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Clarus saw Rosa Sol, Draco and Ceral talking. She must have fallen asleep for a long time. "Are you gossiping?" Clarus asked, she flew down. Prickl ar 21:58, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "No," I replied, tring to fold my tattered wings. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:00, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco shook his head. "I hope they get together soon." he mummbled.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:01, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Huh, what?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:02, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I looked at all of them with a suspicious look. "Fine!" I sniffed. Prickl ar 22:03, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Draco sighed. "I think they might get together soon!" he muttered louder.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:04, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Why? Aelius is so...." I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:05, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Out of this world?" laughed Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:08, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I was totally blank. "Aelius and who?" I asked Draco. Prickl ar 22:10, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Somebody..." muttered Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:13, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Aelius and Blitz," I replied. "But they both make the strangest couple." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:14, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I agreed. "Want to hunt?" I asked noone in particular. Prickl ar 22:17, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "I wish I could," I replied, sadly as I looked at my tattered wings and mulitiple scars. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:18, May 23, 2012 (UTC "both too shy." muttered Ceral. (can blitz nad Aelius get to gether, or can i get her back here?)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:19, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (O.K) I nodded. "I guess that's how you could describe Aelius." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:23, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Rosa, will you never fly again?" I asked. Prickl ar 22:24, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Blitz cockedh er head. "Are you okay?" she repeated. Draco nodded. Ceral shook her head. "she never will. Wings can't grow back, but can with a specil herb." muttered Ceral. Fanfir pounced on Ranma. Ranma pushed him off and pounced on the Clarus's tail and let out a squeak of fear. I shook my head. "No, those herbs potential side feects are too great, and it is almost impossible to find," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:34, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Ceral nodded. blitz sighed, waiting FOR AELIUS TO REPLAY!!! (SOrry).SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:35, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (Oh sorry) (Aelius) "Oh, uh, what?" I said, just realizing that Blitz was there. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:37, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Were you hurt from the Dark dragon attack?" asked blitz, her eeys glimmering wtih worry.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:39, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, no," I replied. "But you were, shouldn't you be resting?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) (BRB) blitz sighed. "I'm the lower dragon. I always work." she muttered. She prepared to fly home.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:45, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "No, don't you fly," I said as I forced her to fold her wings. "You rest. You shouldn't be flying at all." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:47, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Blitz sighed, layed down, and folded her wings.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:49, May 23, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. "Would you like something to eat?" I asked. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:50, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Blitz shook her head. "I'm fine." she sighed. she licked the cut on her talons.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 22:52, May 23, 2012 (UTC) "I'll gather some medical herbs. You stay here," I said. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 22:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) blitz waitedfor Aelius to return. She smiled when he returned. "what's the medicine for?" she asked him.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 15:37, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Everything," I replied. "You're a mess, you need to be treated." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:57, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (did you see Blitz's pic. i drew? I made one of her touching noses with Aelius! I might upload it. I voted on th eblog, anyway.) Blitz flicked her tail. "But shouldn't we return home?" she asked, her eyes glittering with worry.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (O.K, awesome :)) "No," I said as I ground some marigold. "Wait 'till everything calms down." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:05, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Blitz sighed. "you know that Draco is going to pace back and forth and worry everyone." she murmured.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:07, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Let him, you need to heal your wings before flying again," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:10, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Blitz nodded, and let Aelius put the marigold and cobwebs on her wings. She hummed the beautiful song her mother always hummed to her as an egg. (I guess they can hear from their eggs when they aren't born yet...I uploaded the picture!)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:14, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (I saw the pic :) It's great! :)) I finished dressing her wounds. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:15, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (thanks, but i don't like coloring or shading them in... XD) "Thanks, should we find a cave to spend the night in or something?" asked blitz. She hummed her song again. Draco paced back and forth. "We need a search party for blitz and Aelius!" he growled to Avi Luna.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:42, May 28, 2012 (UTC) (Oh, O.K) I nodded. (Avi Luna) "Relax, they are fine, I know," I replied to Draco. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:46, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Ranma jumped to her feet. "I'll find them!" she squeaked. Hytna grabbed her quickly. "No, you won't!" she growled. Fafnir bounced. "I should be a half wing now, i'll look for them!" cried Fafnir. Draco sighed adn nodded. "you should be a half wing." he muttered. Ignitous stepped forward. "I'll go with him." she suggested.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:49, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "They are right outside of camp," said Avi Luna. "Aelius is treating Blitz's wounds and now they are looking for shelter." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:51, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "Yeah, so they can cuddle to-" Ceral was cut off by Draco. "They are just looking out for eaach other." he growled sharpley to ceral.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:55, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "If your going to find them, go! Now!" I shouted. (Avi Luna) ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:56, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Draco sighed. "your riht, we don't need to." muttered Draco. "but, they're too hyper!" growled Draco, as he noticed that Ignitous flew off with Fafnir. blitz jumped when she saw dragon.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 16:59, May 28, 2012 (UTC) I sighed. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:01, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Draco sighed too. "should i get them so Aelius and blitz can be alone?" asked Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:03, May 28, 2012 (UTC) "It doesn't matter," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:06, May 28, 2012 (UTC) Draco sighed. Blitz was carried back by Aelius. Fafnir became the Halfwing to Ignitous. "I wonder if we have eggs, which one we'll pick to be our suceder?" murmured Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "Sometimes our kin is not ment to be our suceder," replied Avi Luna. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:19, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Draco nodded. "But who out of all the dragons here do you think would be the best succeder for our positions? I'm not saying i'm ready to die!" Draco sighed.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:31, June 3, 2012 (UTC) "You'll have to wait and see," I told him. "The Stars have a plan for our tribe." ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:32, June 3, 2012 (UTC) (poor Chinatree! He lost his Hellow Kitty doll in his soup! XD) Draco nodded. "I like it up here in the tornado/clouds....We're even closer to our ancestors..." murmured Draco.SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) (XD) "I suppose," I told Draco as I looked up at the sky. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:38, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Draco nodded. Blitz struggled into her den to sleep. (got 2 go!)SilverwhiskerLeader of CloudClan 17:43, June 3, 2012 (UTC) (Aw, bye) I flew upwards into the clouds. ♥ Icewish ♥ ''The #1 Austria Hetalia Fangirl'' 17:45, June 3, 2012 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't been on D: But let's pretend Twilight and her friends were there. :3) Twilight sighed as her hatchlings climbed over her body. They were almost ready to become halfwings. Drayden and her had made up after the battle. She wanted to be near the clouds and the scent of coming rain. It calmed her. ~Mossnose Category:Roleplay Category:Dragon Groups Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanclan